Toronto
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = Canada | state = | province = Ontario | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Canadians | appearances = Blood Ties; Forever Knight; Lost Girl | poi = CN Tower; Royal Ontario Museum | 1st = }} Toronto is the most populous city in Canada and the provincial capital of Ontario. It is located in Southern Ontario on the northwestern shore of Lake Ontario. In horror fiction, Toronto played a large role on two different television programs. The first was the 1990s series Forever Knight, in which it served as the primary setting of the show and was the base of operations for vampire detective Nick Knight. The second show was the 2014 werewolf program Bitten. Although it was not the main setting for the series, Toronto was the temporary home for the main character, Elena Michaels, as well as her boyfriend Philip McAdams and his sister, Diane. Points of Interest ; CN Tower: The CN Tower is the single most recongizable landmark of the downtown Toronto skyline. It is a communications and observation tower standing at 1,815.4 feet tall. It was constructed by the Canadian National railway company and was built between 1972 and 1976. The CN Tower is seen during the opening title credits of the 1992-1996 Canadian/US television series Forever Knight. ; Royal Ontario Museum: The Royal Ontario Museum is a natural history museum located in downtown Toronto facing Bloor Street. Also known as the ROM, it opened in 1912 and has a collection of more than 6,000,000 pieces and a visitor population averaging 1,000,000 people each year. One of it's more notable pieces was a Mayan jade cup that was excavated at Altun Kinal in Mexico. It was one of two such known pieces and believed to have been used in ritual that could cure vampirism. In 1992, vampire Lucien LaCroix came to Toronto, broke into the museum, killed a security guard and stole the cup. Investigating the murder was his own vampire progeny, Nick Knight. Nick consulted with archaeologist Doctor Alyce Hunter and his investigation reunited him with his old master. Forever Knight: Dark Knight ; Thornhill Square Shopping Center: The Thornhill Square Shopping Center was located at 300 John Street in Thornhill, Toronto until it was partially demolished to make way for office complexes. The mall is significant in that it was used as the primary setting for the fictional Wisconsin-based Crossroads Mall as seen in the 2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead. Most of the set pieces and store fronts seen in the movie however are unique to the film and were not part of the original shopping center. Although the actual Thornhill mall was partially razed, it was not in fact the site of a zombie infestation as the movie suggests. Toronto Malls.comIMDB; Dawn of the Dead (2004); Filming locations Films that take place in * Black Christmas (1974) TV shows that take place in * Bitten * Blood Ties * Forever Knight * Lost Girl Characters Characters from Characters residing in People who were born in * Alexandre Boisvert * Christine Harnos * Corey Haim * Danielle Hampton * David Cronenberg * Elisabeth Brooks * Graham Shiels * Heather Menzies * Howard Shore * Ivor Francis * Janet Kidder * Jerry Ciccoritti * JR Bourne * Katheryn Winnick * Keram Malicki-Sánchez * Laura Vandervoort * Luigia Zucaro * Mark Irwin * Mark Rendall * Mia Kirshner * Michael Ironside * Michael Robison * Michael Wincott * Pat Mastroianni * Rachel Hayward * Sarah Polley * William Dear * Zoë Belkin People who died in * George Romero External Links * at Wikipedia * Toronto at the Holosuite * at the TV Database * Toronto at the Forever Knight Wiki References Category:Cities Category:Canada Category:Forever Knight locations Category:Blood Ties/Miscellaneous